


The Summer of Beginning

by goresmores



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biphobia, Cheating, Getting Back Together, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Mild Language, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer as well as Oikawa's birthday and it looks like things might actually work out between the two of them, much to Iwaizumi's surprise. Then of course, some thing, or rather, some one, has to get in the way of it all and things are going much differently than both of them had previously expected them to. </p><p>A story about homophobia and becoming comfortable with who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer of Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> id like to clarify that the 'mentions of underage sex' tag does not apply to oikawa and iwaizumi but to iwaizumi alone-- that being said, enjoy whatever this mess is that ive created

The sky was pink, purple and yellow with the setting sun, fifteen year old Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru were sitting in Iwaizumi's backyard, a volleyball and a jar with a beetle inside to accompany them. 

They'd spent a good half hour looking for and catching that beetle and as soon as they had it inside the jar, Oikawa pronounced the beetle "Itsuki", pobably only because they had found it on a tree. 

"Honestly," Iwaizumi said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. It was their first day of summer and also Oikawa's birthday. They'd celebrated earlier that day and now Oikawa had permission to spend the night at Iwaizumi's house as an extension of the celebration. 

So after the party, that's how they'd spend the rest of the day. Just the two of them, a can of soda each, volleyball and now Itsuki (which Iwaizumi did not want to accept as the name but he wasn't going to argue either). 

Now, however, the volleyball forgotten, Itsuki between them and the sun setting, Oikawa wanted to play a game and what better, apparently, than Truth or Dare? 

"You start, Iwa-chan." 

"Oh... okay. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Oikawa answered, smiling like he was completely ready for anything Iwaizumi threw at him and honestly, he probably was. Iwaizumi didn't really do particularly embarrassing or compromising dares so Oikawa and anyone who did one of his dares was able to do them with almost no problem. 

"I dare you to rename the beetle." 

That seemed to have caught him off guard. 

"Iwa-chan, no! You can't do that! Itsuki is the perfect name and I refuse to change it!" 

"Okay, okay, fine. What then...? Oh- I dare you to climb the fence into the neighbors yard and stand there for 30 seconds." 

Oikawa couldn't fight this one no mater how much the neighbor's dog hated him and no matter how likely it was that the dog was in their backyard because arguing two dares in a row would just look bad. 

"So mean..." 

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over with already. You brought this on yourself." 

After trudging to the fence, Oikawa climbed up and looked around for the dog. It was a small one, but it was a vicious one. Not only that, but it probably had the loudest bark both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had ever heard from any dog ever, so it being the the yard as soon as he climbed over meant that the neighbors would probably be alerted to the neighbor boy standing in their yard quicker than Oikawa would be able to get in and out. 

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa give him one last pitiful look before lowering himself from the fence and into the yard. 

He counted to 22 before he heard the familiar bark of the pooch from next door.

Oikawa didn't make any noise (that Iwaizumi could hear) despite the barking.

23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29... 

"Okay Crappy-kawa! You can come back over now!" 

Oikawa scrambled over the fence and the small barks got more intense at the action but awhile after he had made it over, it finally shut up. 

"That was terrible! Why does that dog hate me so much? We're both so cute, we should get along great!" 

Iwaizumi gave him a look that said "shut up and ask the damn question already" so Oikawa did.

"Truth or dare, Iwa-chan?" 

"Dare." He wasn't sure he was really ready for what dare Oikawa was going to give him because he was pretty much the exact opposite of Iwaizumi when it came to truth or dare, but the sooner he picked the dare, the sooner he could pick truth (not that that was really a better choice). 

Oikawa had a smug look on his face as he said, "I dare you to kiss me." 

Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to be caught off guard.

Not ready, sure, but what the hell was this?! 

"Wait- what?!" 

"I _said_ ," Oikawa stretched out his 'said', "I dare you to kiss me. You like me, don't you Iwa-chan?" The odd thing about it though, was he didn't sound sure of himself. He wasn't outright saying that he _knew_ Iwaizumi liked him. And what was more, he wasn't smiling. His expression was curious, like he really wanted to make sure Iwaizumi liked him.

Iwaizumi's face was burning and he figured he'd given himself away with just that much, considering how perceptive his best friend could be, so what would be the use in lying now? 

"I-I do but... why would you want to kiss me back?" 

Oikawa's eyes widened at the question and a smile spread across his face. "Oooo, Iwa-chan! I didn't know you already wanted to kiss me! Now you _have_ to do it! Pucker up, _Hajime_!" He was making kissy faces at Iwaizumi who was blushing even harder than before at the use of his given name. 

"Shut up you idiot! What if someone hears you?!" 

"They wouldn't be hearing me if you were already kissing me." It was said so matter-of-factly that it irritated Iwaizumi a bit, only part of the reason why he actually did it. 

Just up and mashed his lips against his friends. Partly from irritation, partly because he wanted Oikawa to shut up and well, because he actually wanted to kiss him, no matter how much he might piss him off sometimes. But that was just how it started. Because once they had been at it, Iwaizumi got into it and God, it felt way better kissing his best friend than it probably should. 

Iwaizumi was the first to pull away but Oikawa went in for a second short kiss and he was happy that Oikawa had. It made it feel like all of this wasn't a dare. Like maybe Oikawa wasn't just trying to take advantage of his feelings for him to experiment being gay or something. Like maybe he genuinely returned his feelings and that there was a chance they could work out. 

But Iwaizumi wished it had lasted longer and hoped it meant more to his friend than just that: a dare or an experiment. 

"Wow..." Was all Oikawa had to say after that, face flushed and eyes wide. 

He almost didn't want to ask, hoping maybe they'd never talk about it and he could pretend that it had meant more, even if they never kissed again, but despite himself, he asked, "Oikawa... did that... mean anything?" 

Oikawa looked at him like he'd just slapped him on the back of the head. "Iwa-chan I _like_ you! Like-like you! Of course it means something!" 

Now he felt kind of stupid for asking but Iwaizumi was relieved. 

"Are you an idiot? I mean, what did you think it meant?" 

He didn't want to look at Oikawa right now. His face was red and even if he wasn't an idiot, he sure felt like one. "I don't want to talk about it," He said, burying his face in his arms on the table. 

From inside, Iwaizumi's mother announced her arrival home. 

And now that he had a reason to focus his attention on something that wasn't Oikawa without being rude about it, Iwaizumi stood up and led Oikawa inside. 

"Hajime! There you are! And Tooru too! Are you spending the night tonight?" 

"Definitely!" 

"Great! Well, I have to start dinner now but why don't you two wash up and wait 'til I'm done? You can hang out with each other-" she motioned to beetle in Oikawa's hands, "And your new beetle- in Hajime's room." 

Without anything else to say, the boys made their way upstairs to wash their faces and hands before heading into Iwaizumi's room. 

Once inside, Oikawa shut the door. "We should do it more." 

"What?" 

"Kiss. We should kiss more." Even Oikawa was blushing after he said that. 

"Oh," Iwaizumi cleared his throat from his place on his bed, averting his eyes to the corner of the room, "Yeah, we should." 

Oikawa smiled and plopped down next to him, ready to get down to business right now, apparently. 

Iwaizumi glanced back at him as he leaned in, using a hand to push at his chest. "After dinner. When my parents are asleep." 

His friend nodded understandingly at that and so, instead of kissing, they played video games and talked about things they could do tomorrow, or the day after, or whenever during their summer break. 

 

After they'd eaten, they went back upstairs and did nothing in particular to kill time until they figured Iwaizumi's parents were finally asleep before going ahead with their plan. 

The futon was on the floor, ready for Oikawa to sleep in, but for now, he decided to crawl into Iwaizumi's bed. 

But there was one problem.

They weren't really sure how to start.

"This is awkward."

"That's because you're _making_ it awkward, Iwa-chan." 

"Oh, yeah, because you're _not_." 

"I'm definitely not making this awkward, you are. You just have to kiss me, it's not that hard, we did this earlier!" Oikawa kept talking with his hands and at "earlier" he thrust his arms into the air above him.

Iwaizumi rolled over to face him, face half buried in his pillow, "I don't think you understand how hard you actually make it when it comes to kissing. You're lucky you're pretty or else no one would want to kiss you because it would be impossible." 

Oikawa rolled over to face him back as he spoke, "I can't even tell if I should be flattered that you think I'm pretty or offended because if I wasn't you think it'd be impossible." 

"Go ahead and be flattered. I didn't really mean what I said about it being impossible. You can be alright... sometimes, anyway." 

"You're cute. Thank you Iwa-chan. You're not a completely mean brute either." 

"Gee, thanks." 

After his sarcastic reply, they fell silent, just lying there, staring at each other. 

Eventually, though, Oikawa rolled over and onto his back again.

"Iwa-chan, you don't really want to kiss me, do you?" 

Iwaizumi went stiff. Was he that obvious? He couldn't have been.

"I do, just... not right now." 

"That's okay." And it went silent again, but just as Iwaizumi was getting comfortable with it, Oikawa spoke."Do you want to hold hands, at least?" 

"That would be nice." 

Oikawa took ahold of Iwaizumi's hand and they snuggled closer together, staying like that for awhile. When Oikawa started getting tired, eyelids drooping and heavy, he pried his hand out of Iwaizumi's and got settled into his futon. 

It wasn't nearly as warm as Iwaizumi's bed but he couldn't risk the other's parents seeing them sleep together. When they were younger that wouldn't have been a problem, they'd fallen asleep together before, but at their age now that would just be inappropriate (or at least when it was intentional, anyway). 

"Goodnight, Hajime." 

He wasn't going to get a response since Iwaizumi was already asleep, but that was okay. 

 

The next morning, Oikawa woke up to an empty room. Honestly he preferred it this way, being the first one to wake up in his friend's house was always a little awkward. 

Iwaizumi was downstairs just like he figured he would be. 

"My mom left a note saying she didn't want to wake us up so we have to heat up our breakfast." 

"That's fine." Oikawa sat down at the table to wait, since Iwaizumi was already heating up said breakfast. "So, volleyball after we eat?" 

"Definitely." 

The microwave dinged and Iwaizumi got the plate out, walking over to set it in front of Oikawa and giving him a quick peck on the lips as he did. 

Oikawa gave him a questioning look to which Iwaizumi responded with "I got over what was stopping me." 

"Ah. That's good, then." 

 

From there, not much changed. Maybe it did, but not at first. They were still friends but now, sometimes, when they had the chance, they would kiss each other. They knew what it meant and they knew how the other felt and it felt nice to be able to express that. 

With the freedom to kiss one another came a number of other opportunities all on its own too. 

One night, they were at the park as a sort-of date. It was dark enough now that they were sure to be scolded when they got home but Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi down beside him and pointed to the moon which hung large and full in the sky. A few fireflies floated around them and it was a beautiful moment- the scenery in front of and around them. 

Iwaizumi's fifteen year old heart pounded in his chest and he put a hand to his friend's cheek, turning his face towards his own and shielded by the dark and the trees around them, they kissed, sealing the moment. 

When he pulled away, it was too dark to see Oikawa's face but he sure could hear him. 

The hand previously used to have Oikawa face him was pushing him away as he teased, saying, "Iwa-chan, I had no idea you were such a romantic!" 

"Please shut up..."

 

Sure enough though, when the two returned home, they were scolded for staying out so late. Neither really minded though, because the time they had spent out had been worth it.

 

By the end of summer they'd shared a number of kisses and cuddles and it wasn't just some innocent, juveline summer love affair- it kept going between them even during the school year. Two friends with feelings for each other and if it wasn't for the pretty sudden weird behavior coming from Oikawa, Iwaizumi might have even called them boyfriends. 

It started with him being weirdly stiff when they kissed, then doing his best to avoid kissing before outright asking if they could stop. 

He responded odd to being touched in the same innocent ways the two had always touched, from hugs to just a reassuring hand on his shoulder but not just from Iwaizumi, he noticed, but from any guy. When he would jump at the touch, he would try to pass it off as something like "not expecting it", but Iwaizumi could see through all of that. Some of their teammates even noticed it but couldn't place what might be wrong and honestly, neither could Iwaizumi.

Oikawa spent more time with the small group of girls who were often fawning over him and when it came to doing normal, everyday things with Iwaizumi, he looked like he was guarded and even somewhat uncomfortable. 

Oikawa was subtle about it, obviously trying to hide however or whatever it was he was feeling but between Iwaizumi's trained eye when it came to Oikawa and Oikawa's entire "I'm fine" act wearing down on him, he was becoming less and less subtle. 

When Iwaizumi tried to ask him if he was okay, Oikawa looking stressed and maybe even dismal, he was all fake smiles and his excuses stopped being enough to explain himself or ease out of answering what was really wrong with him and then he'd just do his best to avoid, if not the person, then just the topic. 

Iwaizumi still didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out. 

 

With an older sister married and pregnant, Oikawa's father was happy. 

When her twin brother, who had recently moved in due to financial troubles, was found out to be bisexual, his father was disgusted, going on and on about how, if he liked girls, he should stick to them. Complained about how he was choosing to be a homo when, at any time, he could drop it since he liked girls and being straight was so _obviously_ an option. 

It hurt Oikawa to hear. Especially when he was kissing Iwaizumi behind his father's back and wasn't sure that he even really liked girls. He liked boys, the same as his two siblings did and it turned out that that wasn't really a good thing. 

He kept quiet about how he really felt when it came to both his father and mother. He did his best to bear it when his father told him he'd "best end up with a wife" and how he couldn't wait to see Tooru "put those good Oikawa genes to use with some little ones", all the while bashing his bi brother as though his attraction to men made him the family disappointment; a disappointment as a human, even. 

Being sixteen and somewhat afraid of his father, endlessly afraid of disappointing, failing and not being good enough- Oikawa tried to change by first ignoring and denying his feelings for Iwaizumi and other boys even as he tried to understand it all. 

Was it just Iwaizumi? Or did he find others attractive too? 

So he looked around, thought and let himself feel. 

That's how he later figured out that no- it was most boys. Of course, he had his tastes and preferences but still, in the end, he had something real both with and for Iwaizumi that he couldn't deny but could probably do his best to ignore. 

This was all the while that he was shying away from touches, jumping at them and avoiding almost far too many people for his liking. 

After volleyball practice on their way home one day, Oikawa stopped Iwaizumi a good distance from their houses and spoke to him.

"I know this might be sudden," no, it wasn't, because Iwaizumi wasn't dumb and he was probably onto him by now, "but... what we have... it should stop." 

"What?!" Iwaizumi was in disbelief. 

"I said we should end it, Iwa-chan. It's too much." 

"What? Between volleyball and school?" 

Oikawa didn't know how to answer and Iwaizumi picked up on that. 

"Fine. I don't want to, but I can accept it. Just tell me why, can you do that much?" 

The tears built up and overflowed and Oikawa couldn't be bothered to stop them. Not crying might make Iwaizumi think he didn't care and was unaffected by all of this and that couldn't be further from the truth. He didn't want Iwaizumi to hate him and he didn't want to lie to him. 

"I feel so guilty and disgusting; I'm afraid. The same way I overworked myself to be better than Tobio, afraid that he just might take my spot- I'm afraid, Iwaizumi. Not of you, maybe of us, but most of all of my father and myself. I hear how much he hates gays nearly every day because of my brother and he wants me to get a wife, to have kids- but I like guys and that scares me too! It just... it hurts so much..." His voice was weak and broken sounding toward the end. "He... he hates what I am and what I'm doing with you doesn't help, no matter how much I might have enjoyed it or how much I love you, it doesn't help. I'm sorry Hajime, but it really doesn't..."

And then, he turned and ran. Ran as fast as he could to his house where his homophobic father, bisexual brother and silent mother sat at the table, waiting for him to join them and concerned when he burst into the house sobbing and headed straight for his room.

"Tooru? What's wrong?" His father was knocking on his bedroom door, asking what was wrong. Wouldn't he like to know that he was the root of the problem? 

"I don't want to talk about it." And he really didn't. Not with anyone. Not with his mother or his brother and _especially_ not his father.

He missed dinner crying himself to sleep and he dragged himself through the next day like a heavy sack. 

 

Iwaizumi was hard to ignore for a number of reasons. Like because he was always at volleyball practice, a constant presence in his life just like he'd always been. But now it wasn't comforting or happy, it was a bother and a reminder of what he was trying to forget.

And when he wasn't there in person, he was in Oikawa's thoughts. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what Iwaizumi might be thinking or doing and other times, he imagined Iwaizumi crying himself to sleep like Oikawa did sometimes.

Other times, he dreamed about him. Kissing Iwaizumi, holding hands with or cudding him, watching movies with him again and falling asleep on his shoulder. Sometimes things would go further and in a more sexual direction that resulted in a wet dream. Oikawa would wake up sticky and digusted with himself, sometimes crying because of it all. 

 

About a week and a half after their breakup, Iwaizumi asked to walk home with him. It was different because up until then, Iwaizumi had, as Oikawa assumed, been giving him his space. And now he was coming right back into it. 

Oikawa was extra slow at changing out but Iwaizumi was patient and for once, Oikawa wished that he wasn't. 

It was inevitable that he would have to finish, and fully dressed, bag in hand, he joined Iwaizumi on their way home. 

It was silent for a good while between them before Oikawa began with, "So..." 

"So... I wanted to ask if we could still be friends. I guess we never officially became more than that but... I don't like not talking to you. I know it might be awkward for you but I hope we can go back to the way we were before that summer last year."  

Oikawa really did want to be friends with him. They'd been close for long and he didn't want to ruin that. Honestly he didn't think he could, it'd probably hurt him too much. 

“Okay. Okay, Iwa-chan.” 

They didn't hug, there weren't any tears and it wasn't dramatic but at the same time, it was. 

Oikawa's feelings had been laid out and their relationship was changing again.

All they could do now was try not to feel awkward and even if they did, all they could hope was that it didn't persist and that they didn't let on to anyone else just how awkward they felt. 

But it was. It was awkward at first. Of course it was. But eventually they could put that behind them and things seemed somewhat normal again, save for any minor resurfacing of awkward every once in awhile. 

They moved on, or looked like they did, anyway. 

Iwaizumi had boyfriends, ones that Oikawa knew about but that he kept from the team. He did with them what young couples do; made out with them, experimented sexually- but it was all for show, really. Just to show Oikawa that he moved on and that he wasn't just waiting around for him to come back to him or something. Just to make it seem like he really had moved on. Maybe the relationships were even some attempt at proving it to _himself_. But if they were, they were failed attempts. 

The memory of another guy's dick in his hand or the leftover taste of cock and mouthwash on his tongue, knowing that they weren't Oikawa's, just made him sick. 

Eventually he stopped dating altogether after he broke up with his boyfriend at the time and hurled into the restroom at his house, worrying his mother who had no idea what he was doing behind her back and who he had no intention of telling. 

Oikawa, on the other hand, had a girlfriend. 

Iwaizumi didn't look at him or think hard enough about it to find out whether or not he was happy with her because he didn't want to see Oikawa unhappy with her. Though, he wasn't sure he could take seeing Oikawa happy with her either. 

In a way though, he got his answer one night when Oikawa was spending the night at his house and when Iwaizumi came back from the restroom, surprised to see Oikawa crying on his bed, tears pouring from his eyes as he tried in vain to wipe them all away. 

Iwaizumi sat down beside him, pulling him into his arms and without thinking, kissed him on the forehead. 

It was innocent enough but Iwaizumi had to guess that it was also enough to burst whatever dam Oikawa had on what he had bottled up over the past 9 months, because Oikawa looked at him with faintest look of his own surprise before pushing Iwaizumi down and pressing their lips together. 

Iwaizumi had to close his eyes as Oikawa hungrily pressed his lips against Iwaizumi's own because tears were falling from Oikawa's eyes and landing on his face in drops. 

He was fast and desperate and it was wrong. He had a girlfriend of 8 months and Iwaizumi couldn't kiss him back, no matter how much he loved him, knowing that. 

“Please Iwa-chan,” Oikawa had his hands fisted into Iwaizumi's collar, shaking him just the slightest bit, “kiss me back. You have to! Please!” 

Iwaizumi pressed at his friend's chest with a hand, pushing off Oikawa who was leaning over his him. 

“I can't, Oikawa. You know that.” 

Oikawa was sitting on his hips, straddling him, crying his fucking eyes out and all because of the fucking mess that they had become. 

Iwaizumi hugged him again and Oikawa hugged him back. 

They stayed like that until Oikawa finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Then, Iwaizumi tucked him and took the futon on the floor, turning his back to the bed. 

Sleep didn't come easy, it fact, it had hardly come at all. He woke up groggy and tired, with a face sticky from his own tears, but yet, he dragged himself to school and did what he always did with Oikawa at his side, a silent agreement not to talk about the night before. 

 

A few months prior to that night, Oikawa had been part of a somewhat awkward but comforting conversation with his brother.

"Tooru, do you remember that night a couple of weeks ago when you came home crying?" 

Oikawa stiffened. He wasn't ready for this talk. He wasn't sure he'd ever be. 

"Y-yeah, why? Is it bothering you, onii-chan?" 

"A little bit, yeah. I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, I just feel like it's important. Mom and Dad dropped it but that just feels wrong to me." 

"Oh... Yeah, they did, didn't they?" 

"Yeah. So, about that...?" 

"Oh, it was just a silly fight between me and Iwa-chan, we got over it. It's no big deal." 

His brother looked skeptical. 

"Okay, okay. It was more than that. " Oikawa took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself as best as he could to tell the truth. "You know how dad is always being such an... _ugh_ about you being bisexual?" 

His brother nodded slowly. 

"Well, to be blunt about it; I'm gay. So everything he's saying about me getting a wife and having a kids is really..." Oikawa gave his best disgusted expression and hoped his brother understood.

"Oh." His eyes were wide. "I was not expecting that. Wow. That is a real shocker. You're... wow." He did was Oikawa had come to recognize as his 'that's not the point' mid-conversation hand wave, "But I... yeah... he's been doing the same to me when you're not around. It's terrible that he's being so, well, as you put it, _ugh_ , even in front of you. I'm sorry you have to hear all of that all the time..." 

"It's... well, I can't say it's alright because it's not but I don't blame you. I can't. The same as I can't help only liking guys, you can't help that you like both. It's not like you being here and your sexuality gave him some big ticket that said 'Please, come be rude to me!' You're just trying to save money and find a better job. Another thing you can't help." 

"Right... I'm glad you understand so much." 

Oikawa shrugged. "Well, what happened that night was, I was basically breaking up with... my boyfriend, even though we weren't really official because everything Dad said was really getting to me. That was weeks ago though, I have a girlfriend now." 

"Oh... Do you love her?" 

"As... as a friend, I guess. We kiss and hold hands but it's not the same, if that's what you mean." 

"So you still love your ex-boyfriend?" 

"Of course I do, I mean he... he means the world to me, you know?" 

"Yeah... I do." He had a sad smile on his face. "That's how dad found out, you know. Because I had went on a date with my boyfriend and he wanted to kiss me on the doorstep but dad noticed the car and opened the door just in time to see us kiss. That wasn't fun. But you know what, we're still together. Things might be a little awkward but we're together because we love each other and he knows about all the things Dad is saying but that isn't going to change me because I refuse to let it. I know it's hard, but don't let him force or pressure you to be someone you're not, okay, Tooru?" 

"Alright, yeah... thank you, onii-chan." 

"I'm glad you were able to tell me all of this, it's... well, I don't know how to describe it, but thank you. I won't tell Dad, either. That'd just be wrong." 

Oikawa smiled, "Thank you." 

His brother left soon after and Oikawa thought about what he said that night, a lot and for months. 

 

He didn't act on it soon enough, apparently, but the words were heavy in his thoughts and also what influenced his actions following the the bedroom incident because shortly after, Oikawa and his girlfriend broke up.

Oikawa brushed it off as though it was nothing in front of the team who teased and talked about how he was on the road to becoming a player and about his future “female conquests” but Iwaizumi knew the truth. 

This was a big step Oikawa was taking towards becoming comfortable with himself again and letting go of his girlfriend hurt him a lot. 

Iwaizumi found out later, with Oikawa crying in his lap, that he told her what happened. The truth. 

He had cheated, plain and simple.

Some people had different definitions of cheating, kissing might be nothing but sex could be another. Even just going to some place over night, you and someone else, could be cheating. It really depended on the person, but when Oikawa told her, she understood. 

Oikawa had gone as far as to come out to her and explain the whole story between Iwaizumi and himself and by the end, she wasn't as angry, not anymore. She thanked him for telling the truth, said she'd be rooting for him and Iwaizumi before helping come up with their breakup cover story which they decided would be Oikawa “being too obsessed with volleyball”. 

 

From there, it was a bit of an awkward transition into really understanding that now, they were both single. They could be together. 

Oikawa was testing the waters with things once more and Iwaizumi understood that. He was probably still somewhat uncomfortable being with a man and he hadn't heard any update on whether or not his brother was still living with him or not but Iwaizumi didn't ask. He trusted Oikawa to tell him and act in a way that would be best for himself and hopefully, for them. 

Before long, they were back to where they started. Cuddling, hugging, kissing and holding hands, most of which they did at each other's houses and behind closed doors or in an empty house but they were back and it was nice. 

Iwaizumi felt like Oikawa couldn't get enough of sitting in his lap because that's where he often found him, even when Oikawa wasn't really welcome. 

He couldn't really be too mad about it though, because Iwaizumi couldn't express how great it felt to have him back. 

 

By the time they were seventeen, that's when things started to get a little more serious. 

But what awaited them was another bump in the road. 

Iwaizumi was so excited and disgusted at the same time that he thought he might puke. 

After all, Oikawa wanted to have sex with him. 

He'd done it before and that hadn't ended too well and while a lot of that came from the fact that it wasn't Oikawa, now Iwaizumi wasn't sure and he felt sick to boot. 

“I'm not sure I'm ready... sorry, Oikawa.” 

“It's okay, Iwa-chan. We're a couple who has to have a lot of patience with one another and you waited for me, now it's my turn. Take your time. There isn't any rush.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You don't have to thank me. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't going to wait for you to be ready?” 

Iwaizumi felt his heart tighten. He still wasn't over the sound of the word boyfriend being used between them. 

Iwaizumi picked up his head from Oikawa's shoulder and gave him a sloppy, appreciative kiss. They fell down onto the bed together, laying on their backs next to one another with their hands clasped. 

“This might be rude to ask, but did you... you know... have sex with your girlfriend?” 

“It's not that rude. And the answer is, no. I didn't. She didn't want to have sex until she was 18 or married so we never did. I don't think I really would have been able to so I'm glad that was how she felt about it.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and his hand tightened its grasp on Oikawa's. 

“What about you?” 

“Me?” He asked. Oh boy. “I... yeah. A couple of times. It's kind of part of the problem, actually. I felt sick afterwards so I stopped. It wasn't you and even though we were even father from together than ever then, it just felt wrong, like I was cheating on you even though I wasn't. It was gross. But I'm excited, you know? Now I have the opportunity to do it with you, even if I'm not ready... ” 

Oikawa looked at him then. He looked at him with eyes that said so much but more than anything, they gave away just how much he really loved Iwaizumi before he buried his face into the crack of Iwaizumi's neck. 

“Iwa-chan, I really love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

 

Once they graduated high school and made it to university, they started living together. 

“Hey, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi called, looking around at Oikawa's room which was a complete mess, “Wake up! You're going to be late for class.” 

Oikawa pulled his blankets over himself further, whining “Five more minutes Iwa-chan...” 

Iwaizumi sighed and pulled the blanket off of his boyfriend. 

That got him to shoot up. “It's COLD! Using your big sexy arms against me, Iwa-chan, how could you?!” 

“You have _class_.” 

Oikawa groaned. “I don't wanna go! It's too cold outside! I want to stay here and cuddle with you...” 

“Sorry, I have class too.” Iwaizumi dug around in Oikawa's drawers for a shirt and pants. 

“It's Wednesday...” 

“Bingo.” Iwaizumi threw the clothes, hitting Oikawa straight in the face. “Now get dressed. And don't forget to put on a scarf like you did yesterday. Gloves either. You wouldn't stop complaining about cold hands your hands were and I don't want to hear that again.” 

Pouting, Oikawa put on his shirt. “I just didn't think it'd be that cold...” 

“Well it's even colder today so be prepared because I don't want you getting sick. Besides, you already got sick once this winter.” 

With his shirt on, Oikawa stood to put on his pants. “Aww, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa put one leg in his jeans and went to put the other in, “Always looking out for m-” Oikawa lost his balance and fell over onto his bed, his left leg awkwardly only halfway into his pants. 

Iwaizumi snickered and turned away. “Yeah, yeah. Just get dressed and try not to hurt yourself.” 

Iwaizumi was making coffee for the two of them when Oikawa came out of his room fully dressed and his hair fixed. 

“How do I look, Iwa-chan? Great, right?” 

“I picked your clothes out _for_ you.” 

“That doesn't matter! I still chose the scarf and gloves!” 

Oikawa took the coffee that Iwaizumi held out to him, taking a sip. 

“Well,” Iwaizumi said, checking him out, “The jeans do make your ass look great, if that's what you mean.” Iwaizumi gave his ass a slap, surprising Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan, please! I'm holding _coffee_!” 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Geeze, you're always so whiny in the morningtime.” 

“Mmm, that's true. You're right though, my ass does look great in these jeans.” Oikawa was giving him that side-eyed look that Iwaizumi always thought was hot and he had to look away at the sight of it, but Oikawa caught him midturn and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

“Good morning, Hajime.” Oikawa smiled at him as his face flushed and gave him another quick peck on the cheek. “It's time to go to class, right?” 

“Right, yeah. Come on.” 

With coffee in hand and a good grasp of one another's other hand, they exited their apartment and took their first steps out into the bright, albeit cold, world that awaited them that morning.


End file.
